This invention relates to a hydraulic pressure control system and more particularly to a hydraulic pressure control system that produces a more consistent fluid flow rate.
Well-known in the art is the use of a pilot controlled pressure reducing valve to control the pressure of a load in a hydraulic system. Also known in the art is the use of a flow control valve to control the hydraulic flow rate to the load. In these systems flow control is fundamentally different than pressure control. As shown in FIG. 1, the load signal line in prior art systems is connected directly to the load conduit to port A where the conduit connection from the load conduit to the pilot controlled pressure reducing valve incorporates a fixed orifice.
Deficiencies in these prior art systems have been recognized. Not only are these systems unstable, they have reduced dynamic performance. Thus, a need exists in the art for a system that addresses these deficiencies.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a pressure control system that produces a more consistent and stable dynamic performance.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a pressure control system that allows multiple consumes on a single pump.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.